


Taking Hold

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, also agent 3 has...squid PTSD? can inklings have that?, also perlina is mostly background but im a big lesbian so like, even tho she has NO fucking clue what she's doing, i need an editor someone please help me edit this fic bc i cant fucking WRITE!!, it's law that i need to include them, its ok tho agent 8 is here to help, just good ol whump and recovery', theres no weird obsessive behavior from either 8 or 3, this is also technically a sanitized AU but dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “That girl hasn’t been right since her encounter with that crazy phone. Do you think maybe she hit her head too hard when she broke that blender?”-Agent 3 has been having a rough time recuperating after the ordeal with Commander Tartar, and Agent 8 only wants to help. If only she actually knew how to solve the problem...(THIS FIC HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED)





	Taking Hold

* * *

Life on the surface had been severely romanticized by the changed Octolings down below. With limitless electrical power and the promised freedom given to them by the Calamari Inkantation, most couldn’t help themselves, Agent 8 included. Even when her memory had been lost, she could still recall the faint dreams she had about escaping Octarian society and going to where the Inklings lived.

 

However, after the trials and tribulations Commander Tartar had put her through, her eyes had been opened to some of the rougher sides of life on the surface, though some of those hardships were exclusive to being an agent; but that’s where she knew she was accepted the most.

 

Eight couldn’t help but find it kind of funny, standing side by side with people who used to splat her and her Octoling squad members left and right, but she did her best to try and leave those times behind. Someday, she might investigate creating a peace between the Octarians and Inklings (and help those brainwashed recover from Octavio’s beats), but for now, all she could do was integrated into Inkling society as best as she could. She was one among many newly arrived Octolings to be doing so.

 

However, unlike many of the new Octolings, she found herself going back underground into the Deepsea Metro, looking for more like herself. Often enough, she was joined by the stubborn but reliable Agent 3, but she noticed that whenever Agent 3 tagged along, they’d both turn in early. Three exhausted easily, despite being the more experienced one, but Agent 8 just assumed Inklings tired easier. Nothing to worry about.

 

At least, that’s what she thought until she heard Cap’n Cuttlefish comment to Agent 4 about it.

 

“That girl hasn’t been right since her encounter with that crazy phone. Do you think maybe she hit her head too hard when she broke that blender?”

 

Sure, Agent 8 wasn’t exactly super close to Three (how could she be, when she was so secretive about her life?) but she couldn't help but worry. Agent 3 was her friend, and if something was wrong, she wanted to help, whether 3 liked it or not.

 

Unfortunately, life took that wish a little too literally.

 

Through her last patrol, Eight had noticed Three had been uncharacteristically silent the entire time. Eight, while incredibly intelligent, was still having a hard time grasping the Inkling language (or, at least the speaking part of it.) That being said, usually Three usually filled the silence when needed, dishing out instructions or making general observations. This time around, Eight had been the one to point things out and create the plans, while Three just nodded and went along.

 

It wasn't until they were out of the metro did Three show her what was really wrong. Out in the sunlight, Eight could clearly see the faint tendrils of green manifesting near Agent 3’s left eye, looking painfully like an infected wound. Had that been there the entire time?

 

Within seconds of noticing, Three takes a sharp breath and collapsed to the ground, her face twisting into a frustrated expression.

 

Frantically, she rushes to help them up, but Three stop her, one hand up.

 

“I...I got it. I'm just a little tired.”

 

That’s a lie and she knows it.

 

Attempting to get up, they almost make it until Eight gets to witness another wave of pain crash over them again. This time, she doesn't wait for Three to fall all the way to the ground before moving to support them.

 

She grumbles in protest, saying something Eight doesn’t quite catch, but doesn’t stop her from helping.

 

“Do you think you could go into squid form?” Eight asks, “It’ll be easier to get back to my apartment. It’s not far.”

  
  
Three shakes their head, “We need to get back to Cap’n Cuttlefish and tell him we cleared the area…”

 

“I’ll just text him.” She replies, “It’ll be fine.”

  
  
Hesitating, Three looks at Eight skeptically, but goes into squid form anyway. Much to her horror, the green tendrils could be still be seen. How could of this happened?

 

Rushing back to Eight's apartment, they both receive some weird looks on the way- going into squid form outside of turf wars wasn’t exactly uncommon, but to be carried like that? That’s a lot weirder. Not that she cared very much.

 

Reaching her apartment, Eight fiddles with the lock for a moment before heading in and setting Three down on the couch. She almost immediately goes back into her humanoid form, looking just the slightest bit embarrassed, but still exhausted.

 

Pulling out her hacked CQ-80, Eight projects her messaging hub into thin air, looking for the chat including her, Cap’n Cuddlefish, Marina, Pearl, and Agent 4. Just for a moment, she considers including Callie and Marie for the maximum amount of advice, but she decides against it. Though she has met them, Eight didn’t know them that well.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

❏ Webmaster ❏ > Agent 8 has joined the chatroom.

 

Agent 8 > Hey, anybody around?

 

❏ Webmaster ❏ > DJ_Hyperfresh has joined the chatroom.

 

DJ_Hyperfresh > Yeah, I’m here! What’s going on?

  
  
Agent 8 > Me and Agent 3 just finished patrolling the metro, and we were heading back, but she felt sick. We’re back at my apartment now.

 

DJ_Hyperfresh > Sick? Sick how?

 

Agent 8 > Don’t know. She has these weird green lines growing between her left eye and ear. Does that sound like anything illness an Inkling can catch?

 

DJ_Hyperfresh > Hm...Let me ask Pearl to come in, maybe she’ll be familiar with it.

 

❏ Webmaster ❏ > MC.Princess has joined the chatroom.

 

MC.Princess > Ay!!! Marina told me somethin’ was up with Agent 3. How are they doing??

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Looking over to the couch, Three’s condition hasn’t changed much. While she seems to be trying her best not to doze off, she doesn’t seem to be doing that great of a job at it, her eyes closed. Maybe she’s a little bit paler than usual...but Eight can’t be sure.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent 8 > Ok, I think. Backread through the chat.

 

MC.Princess > Ah shit, well, that doesn’t sound like any kinda disease I’ve seen. Got any pictures?

 

Agent 8 > Let me see if Agent 3 will let me take one.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Minimizing the messages, Eight makes her way to the couch, trying to be quiet. As soon as Three detects her nearby, she sits up straight a little more, trying to look healthier than she actually was.

 

“...How does it feel?” Eight asks, trying to be gentle as possible without sounding condescending.

 

Without making eye contact, Three shrugs, “Headachey. That’s all.”

  
  
Eight can’t help but suspect she’s not telling the whole truth, but lets it go. “Can I take a picture?”

 

Grimacing, Three looks at Eight in horror, using her hand to cover up the green tendrils. “What? Why? What good would that do?”

  
  
“It’s just so Pearl and Marina can look.” She explains, trying to calm them down. “They know Inkling illnesses better than me.”

  
  
“No thanks.”

  
  
“Three…”

  
  
“I can take care of myself, Eight.” Getting up from the couch, Three extends her arms in example. “See? It’s f-”

  
  
With uncanny timing, a wave of pain strikes her, causing her to feel faint and fall again. Thankfully for Three, Eight stops them before she can fall completely, helping her back onto the couch.

 

“It is not fine.” Eight scolds lightly, “Stay here."

  
  
Eight doesn’t eat much. The Octarian Army doesn’t give out big meals to their foot soldiers, so she knows how to get by on just crumbs of food, but thankfully she still has something to offer in her fridge.

 

Pulling out some apple juice, she pulls out a glass and pours some for Three, handing it to her once she gets back to the couch. Three takes it, but doesn’t drink. Why won’t she drink it?

  
  
“I’m going to take your picture, Three.”

  
  
Three grumbles, “I guess I have no choice.”

 

Taking out her CQ-80 again, she takes a picture and crops it so only the general area of the infection is showing. Sending it up into group chat, Pearl and Marina’s reaction was almost immediate.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

MC.Princess > Oof! Looks nasty as fuck

 

DJ_Hyperfresh > Agreed...Maybe you should bring her to the hospital?

  
  
MC.Princess > Wait wait wait, hold up, isn’t that the same place Agent 3 had that goop plastered to her head?

  
DJ_Hyperfresh > Oh! That’s right! The green color that infection is showing is really similar, too. You don’t think Agent 3 still has some in her body, do you?

 

MC.Princess > I dunno, can it do that??

 

DJ_Hyperfresh > Well...it’s possible. If I remember correctly, that sludge was made out of smoothied DNA. Maybe it took hold in her body and now is making a comeback, like a virus!

 

MC.Princess > Eww! That’s so gross. I thought Agent 8 removed it, though?

 

DJ_Hyperfresh > If it was on long enough to take hold of Agent 3’s brain, maybe just inking it off wasn’t enough.

 

Agent 8 > So what do I do?

  
  
DJ_Hyperfresh > I don’t know, but we can try and find out. Can we come over?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Before she can text a reply, the sound of glass shattering spooks Eight, causing the CQ-80 to flip from her hands. Looking over, she notices Three has accidentally dropped her juice and is hunched over, hands pressed against her ears.

 

The look on her face is one Eight had never seen before, filled with pain. Not even when Eight had splatted her before did she look this distressed.

 

She needed help, and fast.

 

  
“Three? Three, what’s wrong?” Eight asks, afraid to touch her.

  
  
Three doesn’t respond, but instead just lets out a small, pained warble. The concern Eight has quickly transforms into extreme fear upon hearing the sound.

 

“Okay, um...um...let’s get you to a bed so you can rest.”

  
  
Lightly touching her back, Three suddenly snaps up, looking at Eight with an unfamiliar emotion in her eyes. It looked like...terror?

  
  
“T-Three?"

  
  
“ _Get back!”_ Agent 3 yells, “ _I can and will splat you if you get any closer!”_

  
  
This wasn’t the Three that Eight knew. Three seemed to barely recognize her, cowering back into the corner of the couch. Eight has no choice but to hop up from the couch and move away, her hands in the air.

 

“Okay, I-I’m back. What’s wrong?”

  
  
Three doesn’t respond, frantically looking around for a weapon. Thankfully, both girls had left their weapons down in a locker in the Deepsea Metro, so she wouldn’t be able to find anything.

  
  
“ _What have you done to me? Why does-”_ Another wave of pain passes through her, causing her to shut her eyes again and curl up a little. Only then does Eight notice the green tendrils at the side of her head are growing larger, pulsing like the DNA sludge did when she was coated with it.

 

The infection was messing with her head, hijacking her brain all over again. How does she stop it?

  
  
“Three, listen. It’s Eight. You have to calm down.” She instructs, trying to be soothing, “Please, just listen.”

 

Unresponsive, Three just goes back to holding her head with her eyes screwed closed. Eight takes the opportunity to step closer, inch by inch. Eventually, she’s near the couch again, close enough to touch Three. Maybe if she could just-

 

Nevermind. Three opens her eyes, only to find Eight right above her. Letting out a small shriek, she does her best to scramble away, but only ends up falling off the couch and to the floor.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you!”

 

Three doesn't listen, running clumsily towards the door. For a moment, she thinks she’s about to escape until the door swings right open from the other side and hits her smack dab in the face, sending her to the ground.

 

“AYO! Pearl in the house!”

 

“Pearl, quiet! Agent 3 is sick! She could have a headache!”

 

Oh, it was just Pearl and Marina. Thank cod.

 

“We came as soon as we could, Eight. You never responded to my question, so I started to get worried, and…” Marina elaborates, lugging in a duffle bag full of technical equipment with her.

 

Pearl huffs, “Marina went a little overboard.”

 

“Well, better safe than sorry! I'd hate to really need something that I left at home.” Marina argues back, “Anyway, where is Agent 3?”

 

Pointing down to the floor, all three of girls spend a few awkward moments looking at the now unconscious Three, curled up on the ground.

 

“...Oh, oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me for art @virgowife on tumblr!
> 
> (please note: if you see an error where the dialouge switches to second person, know that i am aware and because I do not have an editor, happens often. it will be fixed eventually!)


End file.
